


A Father's Wrath

by Cornholio4



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrin loves his Hoshido siblings, F/M, Nohr | Conquest Route, Oneshot, also on FanFiction, but that will not stop him from taking action to protect his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Hinoka has found a village where Corrin is hiding out at. She is determined to bring her brother back but is in for a surprise.





	A Father's Wrath

It was getting late at night Princess Hinoka of Hoshido had arrived at the small village that had been her destination. She had managed to receive word that her long lost brother Corrin was staying at this Nohr occupied village to rest before his next battle.

She had taken a small team of her little sister Sakura and her retainers Azama and Setsuna. Her mission was a simple one: sneak into the hotel where Corrin was staying in and take him away. She would only fight with her Naginata if it was necessary, like if she ends up alerting whatever Nohr forces were nearby or if Corrin puts up a fight.

But for the most part she wanted to get this done as stealthily and quietly as possible. This is why she had taken such a small squad with her; this would be her best chance at getting her brother back.

They were so close as children and the night their father died and he was taken was the worst of her entire life. Once she was done crying, she had started her training so that one day she could be the one to bring back Corrin.

The day had come when Corrin was brought back to them, but it was not long after when their mother Queen Mikoto had died. Then later at the bridge when faced with the royal family of Nohr, Corrin chose to side with them!

It made her blood boil, they spent years hoping for Corrin to come home and now he sided with his kidnappers! Especially after their mother was killed by their lot!

They had crossed Corrin several times more, Corrin being apologetic saying that he has to side with the family he had for his entire life.

They were his family and not them. It seems that the years they spent brainwashing would be hard to undone.

This is the time they would bring him back again. Once they were back in Hoshido, she will have to give him some space to give her feelings of anger and betrayal time to cool down. She would be angry at him for some time but given time, she will forgive him.

Then they can work on ending the war and rebuilding their family again. "Setsuna, Azama. I will call for you if I need help. Hopefully, it will not come to it. Come in and alert me if the Nohr forces spots you." Hinoka silently told them and her retainers nodded upon given her orders.

Hinoka faced Sakura and can't help but remember, she did not have much memories of her long lost brother. Then when she gets the chance to get to know him, he chooses Nohr. She would not forget the face of hurt Sakura had as Corrin chose Nohr and the Nohrian Princess Elise called Corrin her big brother.

She will make sure Corrin makes it up to her.

"Sakura, I may need you to do some healing. Corrin might not be in the best shape when I come back with him." Hinoka told Sakura softly. Sakura was shocked fully understanding what Hinoka was implying.

"You're going to hurt him?" Sakura whimpered as Hinoka gave a silent sigh. Sakura was the most innocent of them all.

"Hopefully it will not come to that but if it does, it will be for his own good. If it does, trust me that while things may get worse before they get better that they will get better." Hinoka tried to reassure her and Sakura still did not look sure.

Hinoka quietly took a step inside the small hotel, remembering taking a glance of Corrin through one of the top windows she quietly went up the stairs.

She stopped when she spotted a pink haired maid walking into one of the rooms. She recognised her as the maid Corrin had with him on the encounters Hinoka and her family had with him and the Army after the bridge incident.

The maid was probably Corrin's Nohrian retainer, there was no reason to hurt her as she was just a servant of an evil kingdom. She went to the door and went in.

She stopped with surprise as there was a little silver haired girl sitting on the bed. "You! You're the princess of Hoshido!" shrieked a voice and Hinoka then found the maid standing protectively in front of the bed holding twin silver daggers.

"Kana darling, stay behind me. Mummy will take care of this!" the maid told the frightened little girl and then faced Hinoka with a strong glare. The Maid looked like she was trembling a bit but she was staying strong with her fierce glare at Hinoka. Hinoka pondered about the age of the maid and figured that the girl Kana must have been raised in the Deeprealm.

The Deeprealm was a known pocket dimension where some Royals of various kingdoms put their children to protect them and time worked differently there.

"So you're Corrin's retainer., so is this your daughter? Must be the Deeprealm, isn't it?" Hinoka questioned and the Maid gave a look which showed that she was right.

"I am Felicia and I am much more than Lord Corrin's retainer. You barge in here and scare my daughter and I will have to ask you to leave before I call for reinforcements." The maid warned Hinoka and Hinoka could not help but notice her first sentence there. Hinoka then brushed it aside as she looked apologetically to the direction of Kana as she faced Felicia.

"Look sorry for this but can you please tell me where Corrin is. He belongs with us in Hoshido, cooperate with us and I can promise you a safe place for you and your daughter in Hoshido." Hinoka told Felicia softly but firmly. Felicia glared even more harshly and it seemed Felicia was just as loyal to Corrin as her family's retainers are to them.

She might have to fight Felicia if she tries to attack, hopefully she can take the fight outside so not to scare the little girl.

Hinoka then found someone enter the room and saw Corrin entering with shock at the sight in front of him. "Corrin, I beg of you to come peacefully back to Hoshido and..." Hinoka started to tell him only to be shocked when Corrin stood next to Felicia and pulled out the Yato sword that was given to him by her family.

"Corrin listen, we need you back home. The betrayal, the hurt and you using that sword against its own kingdom... I promise you it will all be forgiven after some time. Please don't fight me this time as I don't want to have to hurt you or your maid..." Hinoka told him only to find Corrin pointing the Yato right at her face.

She was filled with shock and worry to see that Corrin did not have the same conflicted apologetic look he had when they had faced before. It was now anger, rage and determination that were directed at an enemy.

What happened? Has Corrin finally decided to permanently forsaken their family?

"Do not misunderstand me Hinoka, I still care for you, Sakura, Takumi and Ryoma... But I will not tolerate any sort of threats against my family. Pass that along to our siblings!" Corrin told her harshly and Hinoka failed to understand.

Then she noticed how similar the girl Kana's hair was to Corrin's and she looked to Corrin and Felicia's hands. On their finger they sported identical rings. Plus Corrin and Felicia looked like two parents wanting to protect their child.

The pieces of the puzzle effortlessly placed together in her mind.

She was now shaken and close to tears as the realisation hit her. How were they supposed to bring Corrin back to them if it meant taking him away from a family of his own.

It was not like it was taking Corrin back from the royal family that had kidnapped them, it would be taken Corrin away from the young woman he had fallen in love with and had a child with.

It must be the case as to how protective Corrin was of both Felicia and Kana, plus it was doubtful it was an arranged marriage as royals don't usually wed servants.

Hinoka was close to tears as Corrin and Felicia dropped their fighting stances to look at her in concern. Hinoka then pulled them into a hug to which Corrin hesitantly returned. Once she pulled out of it she then finally said "I will take my leave now, I hope we can meet again in better circumstances..."

Hinoka then left with her Naginata, taking one last look to see her brother, her sister in law (she should have been at that wedding) and her niece who were all looking at her concerned.

Hinoka left the front door as Azama, Setsuna and Sakura all looked concerned at how defeated she looked. "Are you alright Hinoka? Where's Corrin and what happened?" Sakura asked concerned and Hinoka cleared her breath.

She looked up to the window to see Corrin, Felicia and Kana all waving sadly at her to which she returned. She then turned to Sakura and told her simply "I will explain when we get back. Things are a lot more complicated now."

The three did not know what to make of this but accepted it. They then returned to the direction of Hoshido, Hinoka was wondering how Takumi and Ryoma will take the news when she gives it to them.

But she had to smile a little thinking that Corrin was willing to stand up to her no problem when his wife was threatened and how protective he seemed of Kana. She can tell he was going to be a great father.

Hopefully they can somehow find a way to end the war in a way where they can all be family again. That night she dreamed of her and Sakura playing with little Kana. Hopefully she can make sure Kana gets a better first impression of her Aunt Sakura, her Uncle Ryoma and Uncle Takumi than she did her Aunt Hinoka.

Hopefully her dream will become reality and hopefully as she told Sakura, that things will get better after they got worse.


End file.
